Le concert de ma vie
by Nathy91
Summary: OS Concert de Bobby Long au Yono Bar dédicace pour l'anniversaire de Marytess Robert Pattinson et fan de Twilight Personnages de TF et S.Meyere


**OS écris pour l'anniversaire de Marytess **

**Je remercie Phika pour sa correction et la bannière qu'elle a faite.  
**

**De passage a Paris pour réunion entre fan allant au concert de Bobby Long au Yono Bar a vous de voir ce qui va se passer. **

**bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas pour le bouton vert.**

**BON ANNIVERSAIRE MARIE**

* * *

**Le concert de ma vie**

J'étais dans le TGV en provenance de Lyon, pressée d'arriver à quai.

« Gare de Lyon en approche.» dit une voix métallique dans le haut parleur. Mes amies patientaient dans le froid ambiant de cette gare.

Nous nous étions données rendez-vous sur le quai, pour notre énième rencontre Parisienne, partageant notre passion commune, notre addiction nous avait poussé à nous rendre au concert de Bobby Long.

Espérant secrètement chacune que Robert Pattinson, notre idole, y passera. Cet espoir nous habitait, il l'avait déjà fait sur une scène Londonienne.

Nous nous nourrissions de ses apparitions, nous fantasmions et rêvions de lui avec une telle passion, à en donner des frissons, à faire réchauffer le pôle nord entier, tellement il nous faisait de l'effet.

Surtout à moi, avec mes poèmes, j'étais comme hypnotisée et ma plume dansait sur le papier, inscrivant toutes ces pensées qu'il me suscitait et m'inspirait, parfois j'en rougissais, heureusement que mon mari était loin de penser jusqu'où je pouvais aller pour ce jeune homme qui hantait mes pensées, mes rêves, tant les nuits que les jours.

Oui, je rêvais les yeux ouverts, le sentant et l'imaginant au détour d'un couloir, d'une porte, dans un ascenseur, partout, j'imaginais ses doigts agiles parcourant ma peau, ses lèvres chaudes et douces, au divin goût de miel se poser sur les miennes, me faisant quitter terre et me guidant droit au septième ciel.

A Peine le train en gare, je bondis sur le quai à la rencontre de mes amies, nous partîmes en direction du 4° arrondissement, j'avais réservé une chambre d'hôtel à proximité du Yono où se produisait Bobby Long, un chanteur Folk, accompagné par sa guitare et quelques musiciens. Je pris ma clé à la réception, montai à ma chambre avec mes amies, déposant ainsi mon bagage et me rafraichissant de mon voyage, je voulais être fraiche pour cette soirée.

Vingts minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le bar à Tapas " le Yono Bar ", nous étions en avance mais pas d'importance, nous prîmes des boissons chaudes pour nous réchauffer, nos discussions étaient toutes basées sur le même sujet: notre Robinou adoré, notre chouchou, évoquant ses éventuelles aventures, ses projets de film, nous étions déçues que Bel Ami ne soit pas tourné en France, sur les films où il avait joué, ne remettant jamais ses prestations en cause, et critiquant inlassablement toutes ces actrices qui avaient eu la chance d'être dans ses bras. Quelques heures et verres plus tard, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes, afin de soulager ma vessie et me repoudrer le bout du nez.

C'est en ressortant que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux yeux d'un bleu acier, à faire rêver. Il fut confus de m'avoir bousculé et fait sursauter, il m'avait de justesse rattrapée dans ma chute, et pour se faire pardonner il me susurra à l'oreille, prenez et venez nous rejoindre pour l'after avec vos amies. Il glissa dans le creux de ma main un billet VIP, son souffle sur mon visage m'enivra, je sentis une bouffée de chaleur envahir mes joues et mon corps s'embrasa, il m'avait fait un effet bœuf avec son accent anglais, puis disparut par la porte de service. Il me fallut de longues minutes avant de retoucher terre, mes yeux se posèrent sur ce ticket, je le posai sur mon cœur, qui battait à cent à l'heure, puis je rejoins mes amies.

« Alors, Marie, on a failli lancer un avis de recherche, t'es tombée dans les toilettes ? Tu vas bien ? T'es toute rouge, ça va ? »

Je saisis mon verre, le bus d'une traite sous les regards inquiets de mes camarades avant de leur raconter ce qui m'était arrivé. Elles restèrent bouche bée puis, à la vue du Ticket, les cris fusèrent, l'excitation était à son comble.

« Whaou, Marie, ma Marytess, notre grande Poétesse, notre maitresse, c'est sans contestes, bien toi la déesse de cette soirée d'ivresse, je lève mon verre à la plus belle des reines. » Avait lancé Séverine, il fallait dire que je croyais encore rêver.

-Et s'il était là, à cet After, pourra-t-on l'approcher ? » Avais-je pensé tout haut. Nos conversations continuaient en échafaudant des plans pour l'approcher, nous étions tellement heureuses.

La lumière baissa, la salle était comble, le rideau se leva sur les musiciens qui avaient commencé à jouer, puis ce fut l'entré de Bobby sur scène sous des torrents d'applaudissements.

Au son de sa voix, le silence de l'assistance revint, la première chanson était une ballade douce. Les titres s'enchainaient les uns après les autres, Happy Winter, Don't leave me, Up All Night , Let to lie et bien d'autres encore. Médusées par ses mélodies, ses paroles si belles si touchantes, nous étions sur un petit nuage. Le concert approchait de sa fin, le rideau tomba, il y eut un rappel, des sifflements, des applaudissements, le rideau se rouvrit sur Bobby muni de son inséparable guitare et commença les paroles de "never Think" qu'il avait coécrit avec Robert, je fermais les yeux et laissais vagabonder mon imagination, j'étais en transe, mon corps en effervescence était parcouru de frissons du haut en bas de ma colonne vertébrale , je le voyais, il était là, il chantait sur cette scène Parisienne rien que pour moi. Les cris hystériques de Laura me sortirent de mes songes, je la regardai d'un air mauvais et elle me fit signe de regarder, il était bel et bien là, il chantait en duo avec Bobby son ami, puis ils enchaînèrent sur "LET ME SIGN", mon cœur était au bord de la rupture, je chantais avec eux, je connaissais les paroles par cœur, les écoutant en boucle sur mon MP3, puis fin... La fin. Le rideau se referma et ne s'ouvrit plus, le service d'ordre, bien au point, s'activait à repousser les fans enragées.

Nous attendîmes que le plus gros de la troupe soit parti et nous quittâmes nos amies qui ne pouvaient rester pour l'After, il ne restait que Sévy ,Lil'lo,Fofie et moi-même, nous nous présentâmes à l'entrée des coulisses, munies du billet magique. Après un long couloir sombre, tout en progressant, mon cœur reprenait une course folle battant la chamade, je croisais mes doigts mentalement, pour qu'il soit encore là.

Il y avait le pianiste, qui m'avait donné le pass VIP et les autres musiciens, Bobby était entouré de journalistes, et, plus loin, au niveau du buffet, je le vis enfin, il ne voulait pas voler la vedette à son ami, c'était son concert, pas une occasion pour lui de lui rafler le gratin des médiats. Je pris un grande inspiration et allai dans sa direction, c'était l'occasion de l'approcher, la chance de ma vie, je ne devais pas passer à côté. Nos regards se croisèrent, je me noyai dans l'océan de ses yeux et perdis pieds, mon corps tout entier bascula, mais ne toucha pas le sol, dans ses bras forts je me retrouvais. J'étais sous le charme, je sentais son souffle sur mon visage, je ne sais pas pourquoi mes mains s'enfuirent dans sa chevelure et mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Il ne me repoussa pas, il me sourit et demanda si j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Il était si doux et prévenant, j'étais aux anges et rouge pivoine d'avoir osé faire ce dont j'avais rêvé depuis si longtemps. Il me releva, la clé de ma chambre glissa de ma poche, il la ramassa et l'observa puis me la rendit.

Laura, Séverine et Sophie me rejoignirent, il les salua, prit la pause pour quelques clichés. Laura lui en demanda une autre, avec lui et moi, pour un cadeau souvenir pour mon anniversaire, il joua le jeu puis nous quitta.

J'étais toujours sur mon nuage, son parfum sur moi ancré dans ma mémoire, c'était encore plus merveilleux que dans mes rêves et mes poèmes, j'imaginais ce que ma plume allait encore pouvoir écrire suite à cette rencontre qui ne dura que quelques minutes, mais resterait à toujours dans ma mémoire.

Ah, si les filles ne m'avaient pas rejoint si vite, il m'aurait emmenée prendre l'air, j'aurais eu plus de temps avec lui, je n'en demandais pas plus, quoique qui sait ?

L'heure passa à une vitesse folle, mes amies rejoignirent leurs logis et moi mon hôtel, je vérifiais si j'avais eu des messages, non rien, donc je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur trop fatiguée pour grimper sept étages à pieds, mes talons me torturaient, les portes s'ouvrirent, je pris place et appuyai sur le 7.

Les portes étaient sur le point de se refermer, lorsqu'un bras les rouvrit pour entrer, c'était lui, je venais tout juste de quitter mes escarpins, c'était malin. Il ôta ses chaussures pour que ma gêne soit diminuée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, son corps m'attirait, ses lèvres "hum ses lèvres" je les voulais. Je n'eus pas besoin de demander que déjà elles frôlèrent les miennes, les touchèrent, je quémandai l'accès à sa bouche, sans trop se faire prier, nos langues s'entortillèrent, se cherchèrent et dansèrent, que c'était bon ! Mes mains derechef dans sa chevelure, ses mains sur mon corps, déclenchant un volcan d'émotions et de sensations, j'étais chaude comme la lave en fusion qui coulait en moi. Les portes s'ouvrirent, je lui tendis la clé, il la prit et m'entraina vers la chambre, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser, je ne pouvais pas, je ne le voulais pas non plus, je me laissais donc guider par mon instinct et, jusqu'au petit matin, nous nous étions donnés l'un à l'autre avec tant de douceur, tant de délicatesse. Du bout de ses doigts, il m'avait fait quitter terre, et du reste de son corps m'avait fait sa reine, c'est épuisés et recouverts de sueur que nous nous endormîmes, l'un contre l'autre. Au petit matin, je le cherchai à tâtons du bout de ma main , je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'était plus là, il avait un avion à prendre pour un nouveau tournage, je décidai de rester allongée, prenant tout l'espace du lieu de nos ébats, m'imprégnant de son odeur restée dans les draps, j'en garderai à jamais un éternel souvenir, de plaisir. Je dus me ressaisir et repartir chez moi.

Tout le long du trajet, je ne faisais que de revoir son corps si parfait, bien musclé juste ce qu'il fallait, il avait été l'amant dont je rêvais et c'est ainsi qu'en moi il restera l'homme de mes pensées les plus secrètes, inavouables et si profondes.

Mes larmes vinrent au bord de mes yeux et, en plongeant ma main dans ma poche, je sentis un carton. C'était une carte qu'il avait glissée dans ma poche, son numéro de portable, accompagné d'une petite note au dos, " Bon anniversaire petite Marie, j'espère que notre nuit t'a comblée, moi j'ai bien apprécié, au besoin, appelle-moi. Rob Pats.

****************************  
**

**Alors? ça vous a plus??**

**dite le moi vite appuyez sur le bouton vert pour tout me dire.**


End file.
